


The Blond and the Brunette

by Lilluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Two boys who haven't seen each other in five years reconnect at a quidditch game
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	The Blond and the Brunette

It all started at a Quidditch game. The brown-haired boy had already taken his seat in the stadium when the blond boy sat down next to him. The blond boy he hadn't seen in five years.

They started with awkward hellos. The kind you say at a class reunion when you remember someone from high school but haven't talked to them since graduation. Slowly it morphed into how have you been's and what have you been up to's until the pair was barely watching the game, they were so engrossed in their conversation. They didn't even notice it was over until the sun had set over the horizon.

The blond boy invited the brown-haired boy to go get a drink with him. The brown-haired boy accepted. They ended up in a small bar in Diagon alley. They laughed and talked and drank for hours. When the clock finally stroke midnight, the two agreed to meet at the same bar at the same time on the same day next week.

And they did. For the next two months, the two boys met there every week at the same time. They drank and talked, and then they went home. Until one day the blond boy invited him back to his flat for a film.

If they were leaning up against each other on the couch by the end of the film, neither of them said anything.

After the film, they sat close on the couch for a few more minutes before the brown-haired boy wordlessly got up and left, his cheeks a little red and his trousers a little tight.

The next week, they upheld the agreement and met at the bar and went back to the blond-haired boy's flat and watched another film. This time, the brown-haired boy stayed after it ended.

The two former rivals stared at the TV for a long time after the credits had finished rolling and was black, too scared to look at the boy that was pressed up to the other. They were afraid of what they would see.

Finally, the brown-haired boy worked up the courage to look over at the boy next to him. His cheeks were red and his breathing heavy. He turned his head and they locked eyes. The space between them slowly decreased until their lips locked and there was no space left. They didn't go any farther than that night on the couch. After an hour or so, the brown-haired boy got up and left without a word.

The same thing happened the next week. And the next. And the next and the next and the next. Until finally one week they, instead of watching a film, went directly to the blond boy's bedroom where their clothes were discarded on the floor. Again, the brown-haired boy left without a word.

The next week they again met at the bar, and again went back to the blond boy's flat and directly to his bedroom, where they again discarded their clothes on the floor. But this time, instead of leaving, the brown-haired boy stayed. He stayed in the blond-haired boy's warm, strong arms.

And just before they fell asleep, the boy whispered, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

The blond boy smiled. "I love you, too, Harry Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Kisses!  
> -Lilluv


End file.
